


Bouquet

by notstilinski



Series: Flower Shop - She-Ra [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, There is some mention of Entrapta with Scorpia and Perfuma but briefly, We know Catra is bad at emotions but she is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: Her name was Adora (she knew that because she had focused on her name tag instead of looking her in the eye) and she was adorable when she smiled. Her laugh was even better! Catra didn’t even realize what she had said, some offhand comment to Scorpia, and Adora had laughed. Even she seemed surprised what she did before she had flashed Catra a polite smile.And that seemed to be what sealed the deal.





	Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters, mainly Scorpia and Perfuma, may seem a bit out of character since I'm still figuring out how to write them. In all honesty? This might turn into a sort of mini series if I feel like writing more for it and people like it. Keep in mind that this was not beta read, also, so there are most some mistakes.

     Catra was whipped. She could accept that to herself and continue on with her life. It wasn’t like she would ever admit it to her friends or, God forbid, to her crush. The mere thought was enough to cause a rock of anxiety to settle low in her gut. Everyone would try to give her advice or just tell her to confess- Feelings and emotions were not things that she was taught to properly handle as a child. Something that translated a bit too harshly into her adult life. 

     All she knew was anger and how to act closed off. How to conceal her real feelings to protect herself, really. Scorpia was lucky to even seen any sort of glimpse of that and even those instances were followed by something to throw her off. God. Catra could vividly see what would happen if her friend ever did find out. The excited noise that would fall from the larger woman’s lips and the demand that she share everything. Almost like they were at some sort of sleepover or something. (Scorpia was still holding onto the idea that she would someday manage to get Catra to agree to a sleepover. Something that the latter had to scoff at). She could go years without revealing any sort of emotion!

    There was a chime above the door to signal a new customer, three pairs of eyes snapping to attention. Her shoulders tensed as she tried to avoid that gaze of a certain blonde before mismatched eyes narrowed at the other employee. The boy with a bright smile and a voice that cracked every time he seemed to have any sort of emotion. Another employee, the one who seemed to be in charge, was also blonde and pretty. Nothing like the one that had caught Catra’s interest but it was enough that Entrapta mentioned her fondly. 

     “Welcome!” The Other Blonde chimed as soon as she drew away from one customer, “Is there anything specific that you’re looking for?”

Think of something. Quick!

     “Just a bouquet. I don’t know what flowers should make it up, though.” Catra rolled her shoulders back as she approached the counter. 

     It was close enough for her to see the other girl’s name tag. Perfuma… A small part of her had to wonder if she purposely named her shop Plumeria because of her name. Maybe it was the other way around and it was her parent’s shop. That would make more sense. 

    “What’s the bouquet for?” Her attention snapped back to Perfuma’s face to see a gentle smile was placed there. “Anyone special?”

     Catra had to fight to keep her focus on Perfuma and to not glance over the the remaining employee. 

     The only reason that she had found Plumeria in the first place was because Entrapta had recommended it to Scorpia. With how close those two were, she wouldn’t be surprised if there was something going on between them. But then there was the way that Entrapta talked about the other blonde, Perfuma, that made her doubt it. Who knew, really? Catra wasn’t great at emotions and she doubted that her friends were that much better off than her. 

     She was sure that they had gone in just because of that recommendation alone and so ‘they’ could surprise their newer friend. On that day, the shop had been mostly empty and quiet. There was some soft folk-like music playing from a speaker behind the front counter and the only employee out front was the prettiest girl that Catra had ever seen. It was pathetic to think that she had passed by the shop days after that almost a dozen times. The fact that she couldn’t stop thinking about that girl was even more ridiculous. 

     Her name was Adora (she knew that because she had focused on her name tag instead of looking her in the eye) and she was adorable when she smiled. Her laugh was even better! Catra didn’t even realize what she had said, some offhand comment to Scorpia, and Adora had laughed. Even she seemed surprised what she did before she had flashed Catra a polite smile. 

And that seemed to be what sealed the deal. 

    “A present for someone,” eyes narrowed in suspicion like Catra expected her to have the same reaction Scorpia would, “I- I’m thinking of asking her out.”

     She wasn’t wrong. There was a gasp as Perfuma clapped her hands together and bounced on the ball of her feet. Where other girls really that into romance that they reacted like that?

    “Wonderful! I already have a good idea-” 

     And she had already began to move away and towards Adora to start the bouquet. Catra had to peel her eyes away and look at the ground, suddenly very interested in her sneakers, so she wouldn’t stare. It was possibly the fastest thing that she had ever experienced because Perfuma seemed to be back in only a couple of seconds. A delicate hand fussed over the bouquet for a moment before she nodded. There was so much red, pink and white that it almost hurt Catra’s eyes. 

    “Here you are! I hope she likes it!”

    She felt stupid. Not only did she feel stupid but she felt stupid for feeling stupid! That didn’t help with her anxiety or annoyance. A recipe that swirled within her until the annoyance almost turned into anger. If she wasn’t trying her best to remain calm and composed, and keep her image intact, then she probably would have punched a wall or something. Anything to help the frustration get out. There had been flashcards with what she planned to say on them but those were shredded long ago. Something that she had regretted almost instantly but she had to get over it! There was a large sense that she would be going off script anyways. 

    The sound of the door opening was what alerted her as she tried to collect herself. Make herself look more presentable and nice than she had a second ago! Catra really had no idea what to wear when asking someone out and she was sure that she didn’t have anything that was actually nice. Which would certainly be a problem if things went well and there was a date but she would worry about that later. 

    Leaning against the wall, Catra forced herself to calm down as she waited anxiously to see her crush. There was a huge possibility that she was working on pure adrenaline, at the moment. 

    “ _Hey, Adora_.”

     Blue eyes met mismatched ones as Catra, with all the sudden confidence she could muster, held up the bouquet of flowers to her. A look of confusion flashed across the blonde’s face before Catra stepped closer. She took the flowers without a word, still looking a bit confused but a bit more relaxed. 

    “I’m the one that made this,” Adora said with a little laugh.

    “Uh, yeah. I clearly wasn’t as smooth and well thought out as I thought,” Catra mumbled before she straightened again. Right. “But, anyways, do you want to go out? On a date, that is. You don’t have to say yes or anything, we can even plan it later and stuff-”

     “Yes.”

The rambling stopped. Pink dusting across Catra’s cheeks as she stared at the other girl for a long moment.

     “Really?”

     There was that smile again that made Catra’s heart clench. “Yes, I’ll go on a date with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it to the end! If you liked it then you could possibly leave a kudo or a comment? Also if you really liked it and/or like the rest of my work then maybe support me on ko-fi: ko-fi.com/stiles


End file.
